Try Not to Get Hurt
by MarvelFanFicUniverse
Summary: Peter/Tony training scene. One-Shot. Set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.


_**A/N: This is a quick one-off that I wrote on a whim. It's the first action scene I've written in a long time, so I'd really love to know if you like it. Thanks!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Iron Man, or any Marvel properties present in this story. All rights belong to The Walt Disney Company.**_

* * *

Deep into the forest of Upstate New York is the New Avengers Facility. The massive building serves as the primary headquarters for the world's most powerful team of heroes. Some of them are full-time members, and others are there only on certain occasions. One full-time member of the team is Anthony Stark, who has brought with him a teenager named Peter Parker. Stark has taken on the role of mentor for young Parker, and his goal for this day is to train the teen in combat. Stark is dressed in a casual shirt and long pants, while Parker is wearing the Spider-Man suit gifted to him by Stark.

Stark and Parker enter a large open room in the heart of the compound. The area is enclosed by four reinforced steel walls, and the lights are protected by bulletproof glass. The only entrance/exit to the room is on the east wall, which also houses the control panel. The panel can be used to signal various weapons systems in the room for multiple training scenarios. On this occasion, there are two spotlights shining down from the ceiling onto the floor. Under one of the lights is the red/gold Mark 46 Iron Man armor, while the other spot is vacant.

"Wow, Mr. Stark," Peter exclaim. "This place is huge."

"Yep, I know. I'm the one who designed it," Stark replies.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"Well, the main idea is to help you not get your clock cleaned."

"What does that mean?"

"You're an amateur. You might think you're a badass, but you're not. Not even close."

"I thought I did pretty well in Germany," Parker says. He puts his left hand on his hip to emphasize his point.

"I'm not saying you didn't do well. I'm saying that you could do better. That's why we're here."

"So, is this like a training thing?"

"Pretty much," Stark says as he walks towards the Iron Man suit. Upon receiving Stark's command, the suit opens to allow the man to fit himself in, and it closes once more after his entrance. The eyes and circular chest reactor glow a light blue color signaling the suit's activation.

Parker walks under the vacant spotlight and faces Stark. "So, how do you want to start?"

"This is a sparring match," Stark says while raising his arms into a fighting stance. "Your only goal is to throw me off my game. You'll see where you need the most work."

As if on cue, Parker shoots a webline towards Stark. He aims it at Stark's chestplate, but Stark ends up pulling it off and yanking Parker towards him. He manages to deliver a solid right punch to the shocked teen's abdomen.

"Shit," Parker whines.

"Rule #1: never leave yourself vulnerable. Try something else."

Parker moves backwards away from Stark until they are about ten yards apart. He tries the webbing again, only this time with smaller pellet-like projectiles. Parker aims at Stark and fires his webs in rapid succession, not only hitting him but creating a hostile environment. Stark swats away as many as he can, but his guard is let down long enough for the teen to sneak up and deliver a left hook to his head and a kick to his right thigh.

"Not bad," Stark says, "There's only one problem. You're in close range now, so the enemy could try something like this." Stark immediately unleashes a blade from his right arm just above the wrist, and he slashes at Parker. Luckily for the young hero, he manages to use his spider-reflexes to avoid being injured, and he uses the blade's large size against Stark. He grabs hold of it and employs his enhanced strength to throw Stark across the room. Stark activates his boot jets and hand repulsors and manages to keep himself from hitting the wall.

"What happens when the other guy can fly," he asks Parker. "I guess you're screwed."

Parker immediately fires a webline at the ceiling, grabs ahold of it, and swings towards Stark. He raises his free arm to fire more webbing projectiles, but Stark blasts at his web. With his line severed, Parker falls to the ground.

"You're getting sloppy on me," Stark says.

"I am still new at this, you know."

"Come up with all the excuses you want. I'll engrave them in your tombstone. This is the real world, kid. You either win or you lose."

Parker is beginning to get a little annoyed by this point. His eyes squint in agitation, and his heart rate increases in anger. He wants to prove himself to Stark, and he knows that he can. He just needs to focus and not be intimidated. He jumps high into the air and fires two long weblines towards Stark, who grabs hold of both and pulls Parker in.

"I thought we went over this," Stark says. He goes to fire another repulsor beam at Parker, but the teen manages to snare Stark with another line to the face before he can. Taken aback by shock, Stark is too distracted to see that Parker is flying towards him with attacks ready. Parker delivers a power-kick to Stark's torso while simultaneously grabbing hold of his head. He fires another web-line towards to his left, and uses it as an anchor for when he throws Stark forward. With Stark temporarily disoriented, Parker swings and perches himself on the wall to Stark's right.

"What happened to not leaving yourself open," Parker quips.

"You got lucky," Stark says. "Let's see if you can do that again."

Stark deploys a missile launcher from his right arm and fires two small charges towards the ceiling. The blast shake a few pieces of debris loose and they fall towards the two men. Parker dodges, but he also snares one with a web-line and chucks it at Stark. The older man catches and smashes the piece, but this has allowed Parker time to grab another piece of stray debris and surprise him with it. Stark is hit in the left side by the chunk and temporarily unbalanced. During the confusion, Parker has made his way around behind Stark, and he webs the back of his suit. Parker pulls himself in and delivers a double kick to Stark's back, grounding them both.

"Had enough yet," Parker asks as he picks himself up.

"Don't get cocky on me," Stark replies. "Just because you got a few good hits in doesn't mean you're tough."

"Man, someone's a sore loser."

"Tell you what, if you can get me one more time, I'll let you say you beat me."

"Bring it."

Stark raises both of his arms and begins firing thin, rapid beams towards Parker. The teen's reflexes and spider-sense aid him in dodging them, but he is having trouble getting close to Stark with all of the hazards. One beam just barely misses the top of Parker's head. Stark keeps firing, while Parker inches steadily closer to the metal-clad man.

"I don't live forever," Stark quips. "Are you gonna fight me or bore me?"

Parker keeps moving forwards, but Stark counters by creeping back. Parker can see that he's not getting anywhere with his current method, so he decides to try a different approach, He allows one of the blasts to hit him on his right shoulder, and he falls to the ground clenching it.

"See," Stark says walking towards him. "That's what happens when you don't think." Stark walks over and stands above Parker, but he is stunned when the teen kicks his legs out from under him. Stark falls to the ground, where Parker quickly webs both of his hands to the floor and rips his face-plate off.

"And that's what happens when you're tricked by a kid," Parker quips.

"Nice," Stark retorts. "The whole 'injured cub' angle worked. You may actually survive when you go out and deal with a real bad guy." Stark activates his hand repulsors and blasts the webbing off, freeing himself. He stands back up and exits the Iron Man suit. Parker removes his mask in response.

"So, I get to say I beat Iron Man now," Parker says referencing Stark's earlier remark.

"Yeah, no not really. I was taking it easy on you."

"Bull! I totally had you!"

"If I hadn't pulled my punches, you'd be a puddle on the floor. Learn to appreciate the kind gestures."

Parker rolls his eyes and folds his arms. He looks at Stark with slight annoyance but also great excitement.

"So, was this like an Avengers initiation kind of thing?"

Stark laughs and gives the teen a sarcastic glance. "This? No, this was to help you not get your ass kicked. The world's not all sunshine and rainbows, so I thought I'd do you a favor."

"Did you just invite me here to insult me?"

"Admittedly yes, but also because you've maybe got potential. I'm just trying to help you not waste it, which is what teenagers usually do."

"Thanks...I guess."

"No, you should thank me. Without me, you'd still be swinging around in that onesie."

Parker buries his head in his hands. "It wasn't a onesie."

"Sure it wasn't," Stark says sarcastically. He gives Parker a quick pat on the shoulder and walks away, leaving the teenager to stay behind and sulk in embarrassment.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave any and all feedback so I can know how I did. :)**_


End file.
